


Chameleon Tea

by Jetainia



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blanket Permission, Fluff, Multi, Rosemary and Thyme | Chameleon (The Witcher), Trans Character, Trans Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jetainia
Summary: Zoltan checks in on Dandelion after she's hidden herself away to compose (not worry, and definitely not mope).
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 2





	Chameleon Tea

There was a clink as a mug was placed down on the table next to the lounge Dandelion was curled up on as she composed. She looked up and smiled at Zoltan in thanks, knowing that he worried about her when she locked herself up in her room at the top of Chameleon to pluck at strings and try out lyrics. Zoltan smiled back at her, ruffling her hair now that it was at a level he could easily reach.

“They’ll be fine, lass. Soon enough, your Yennefer and Geralt will be back from their adventuring and ready to tell you all about it.” Zoltan nodded his head at the tea he had brought up to her, “Drink that.”

Dandelion saluted with her quill and put her lute to the side for the moment. “I’m running out of tales, they better be doing something interesting,” she said with a grin. “Thank you, Zoltan.”

“A Witcher and a sorceress?” Zoltan said, a teasing lilt in his voice. “They couldn’t possibly be do anything remotely interesting, just herding the chickens in at night and such.”

Dandelion laughed at the image of Geralt and Yennefer chivvying irate chickens into their pen so as to keep them safe from foxes and other beasties that roamed the land. Yennefer would no doubt tire of it and summon Chaos to make the chickens obey her while Geralt would be picking up each individual chicken and throwing it (gently) into its pen.

Zoltan grinned at her laughter and went to leave the room, his work completed now that he had delivered the tea and made her laugh. “I’ll be down soon, Zoltan,” Dandelion called after him. “I have a few new ideas to talk to Priscilla and Polly about.”

“I’ll let them know,” Zoltan acknowledged. “They’re here all night, take your time.”

Dandelion picked up the warm mug and inhaled the familiar aroma of her favourite blend—something Zoltan knew and had delighted in calling it Chameleon after their tavern and making it the house blend. She was forever glad that she’d inherited Chameleon and made it into what it was now, with Zoltan, Priscilla, and Polly all working with her to make it the best cabaret on the Continent. She missed the road sometimes, but she knew that she was welcome to join Geralt and Yennefer on their travels anytime she wished, and it was nice for them to have a home to come back to at the end of their travels.

Besides, the road didn’t have Zoltan and his marvellous tea blends.


End file.
